


A Promise, Kept

by dragonashes



Series: Quintessence: Undertale One-shots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Homage, Older Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonashes/pseuds/dragonashes
Summary: “Twelve years ago I fell into Mount Ebott, and I thought I would die."
After living in the Ruins for most of her life, Frisk confronts King Asgore at last.  It has taken time, hard work, DETERMINATION, and the assistance of friends, but she stands before him as strong as ever.
But...what could a human want with the King of Monsters?
(Inspired by "We Are Home" by ToSeekTheTruth and wildlittleinferno)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the story [“We Are Home”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6840157%E2%80%9D) by ToSeekTheTruth and wildlittleinferno. Though inspired by the work, it is definitely not canon to that story. Still, I claim no credit for the premise.
> 
> In brief: Frisk grows up in the Ruins with Toriel, speaking with Sans through the door. When Papyrus is accepted into the Royal Guard and asked to move to the Capital, Sans is devastated. Frisk, knowing that she is the last human needed to break the barrier, leaves the Ruins to help her friend.

Asgore, King of the Monsters, glanced up from his seat on his throne.  The cloaked human stood at the entrance to his throne room.  She met his gaze confidently from within the confines of her hood, but the way she was wringing her hands belied nervousness.

Curious.  Curious that this human should make it all the way through the Underground.  Curious that she should make it past all his guards, especially his judge.  He had spoken with the short skeleton only a few days prior to assess his mental state after accepting Papyrus into the Royal Guard.  Asgore had left the meeting sure that Sans would do whatever necessary to capture a human, to save his brother from the grim reality of the Guard’s assignment.

“Welcome, human,” Asgore said.  One paw grasped his trident where it leaned by the side of his throne.  “I am sorry that this is necessary, but -”

“Your Majesty, may I speak?”

Rage flowed through Asgore at the  _ insolence _ of the human who  _ dared _ to interrupt him, but it was quashed with the ease of practice.  It didn’t matter.  The human deserved leniency, given what must follow.

He took a deep breath.  “Very well.”

The girl - no, woman - pushed the hood of her cloak back.  She was young, but full-grown.  Her hair had been cut - poorly - just below her ears.  He couldn’t imagine T...couldn’t imagine the caretaker of the Ruins letting her leave in such a state, and wondered.

The young woman steeled herself, then met his eyes once more.  Her gaze was fierce; he felt it like a physical blow.  “Twelve years ago I fell into Mount Ebott, and I thought I would die.

“I didn’t.

“I was rescued and raised by Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.  My mother taught me justice, bravery, perseverance, patience, kindness, integrity...and determination.  She taught me math, reading, writing, history, science, and more.  For the past twelve years, she was my only company...aside from one.

“Toriel had a friend who would joke with her through the door.  They did not exchange names, but they spoke every day.  In time, I was introduced to this friend, though I do not speak if I can help it.  We worked out communication, and became friends as well.

“This friend told me more than jokes.  He told me about the Underground, about what it was like to live outside the Ruins.  He told me about the people of Snowdin, about their hopes and dreams.  He told me about his brother, whom he loved more than life itself.”

Asgore felt his heart grow heavy, but remained silent.

“Then, one day, he told me that his brother had been accepted into the Royal Guard.  It was his brother’s dream.  He was ordered to report to the Capital in a week for training.  My friend knew that his brother’s kind soul would be burdened by the training and duties of the Royal Guard.  He  _ cried _ in grief over his brother, whom he had protected all his life, knowing that he would not be able to protect him any more.

“That night - five days ago - I made the decision to leave the Ruins.

“Your Majesty, I am Frisk, the eighth human to fall into the Underground.”  She knelt to the ground.  “I know that you are searching for my soul.  For my friend’s sake -”

A flash of blue, and Sans was standing beside the human - beside Frisk.  He looked horrified.  His eye was alight with blue and yellow magic, but it was flickering wildly.  His hands were outstretched, searching for a target but unwilling to attack his king or his...friend.

Frisk ignored the skeleton, and met Asgore’s gaze once again.  “Your Majesty, please use my soul to free the monsters.”

Sans seemed to be shaking.  “frisk...frisk,  _ no _ …”

“It’s for the best, Sans.”

“what the... _ no! _  no, it isn’t!  c’mon, we’ll find another way…”

“There’s no  _ time! _  Think of your brother!”

Sans flinched and looked away.

“Sans,  _ please. _  This will make you happy - will make Papyrus happy.  You’ll be able to see the  _ stars, _ Sans!  Don’t you want to see the stars?”

“not...not without you.”

For the first time, the human bowed her head.  Her face disappeared behind her hands, but Asgore could see the tears that dripped from her chin.

“i...i promised your mom, didn’t i, kid?  what am i gonna tell her if you do this?”

The human’s chin jerked, and Asgore filled in a piece of this strange puzzle himself.  ‘Friend,’ indeed.  The girl had feelings for his judge, then.  No wonder she was so willing to die for his happiness.  It was good that Sans did not reciprocate; it would be hard enough for him to lose a friend, but he would heal in time.  Asgore felt his soul twinge.  The loss of a loved one...that wound  _ never  _ faded.

“Frisk,” he said, rising from his throne.  “I accept your offer.  Step aside, Sans.  This is her decision to make.”

Sans held his ground in front of the kneeling woman until a hand on his shoulder moved him aside.  Asgore decided to ignore the near-treasonous actions of the small monster.

“Have you any last requests, Frisk from the Ruins?”

Frisk rose and stood tall, facing Asgore.  Even at her full height she appeared childishly small to him.  “Please, think of humans with mercy.  We mess up - we mess up  _ bad _ sometimes - but we’re...we’re good on the inside, just as much as monsters are.  Please, give us a chance.”

Asgore nodded.  “I shall keep your words in my heart until the day I die, Frisk.”

And his trident swept down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this idea, check out the original work that inspired it! It’s still being written, but we are (at time of posting) 17 chapters in. It's definitely going in a direction that would preclude a scene like this one, which is probably better for all our hearts. This was written around the time chapter 9 or 10 was released, I believe.
> 
> If you would like to see more of my stories, please check out my author profile or the series, "Quintessence: Undertale One-shots." I release new stories on Wednesdays and Saturdays. We will have a special Christmas short story this upcoming Saturday if that tickles your fancy, and I'm making progress on some longer stories. Those will be released when complete.


End file.
